The present invention relates to an electronic refrigeration servicing unit and particularly to an improved manifold for coupling the unit to a refrigeration circuit.
Typically, when servicing refrigeration circuits, it is necessary to use manifold gauges which are coupled to the refrigeration circuit utilizing hoses for the high and low pressure sides of the system. The hoses typically are five to six feet in length and, therefore, have a significant interior volume. Small refrigerant systems, such as ice makers and the like, utilize a relatively small amount of refrigerant and the coupling of hoses leading to servicing gauges itself causes a loss of refrigerant from the system which can be sufficient to require recharging. Thus, when testing a refrigerant circuit, it is possible that the testing procedure itself adversely affects a system which may otherwise have been fully charged by leaking refrigerant into the hoses such that recharging becomes necessary. Also, with relatively long hoses, refrigerant is lost to the atmosphere during servicing, which is undesirable in view of environmental concerns. Such hoses, when used with the variety of different refrigerants now in common use, can also cause cross contamination of refrigerants and their associated lubricants.
The system of the present invention eliminates the need for lengthy hoses by providing a manifold having an electrical pressure transducer which is coupled to electrical displays, thereby eliminating the need for conventional pressure gauges with hoses attached to the refrigeration circuit. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a pressure transducer is incorporated in a manifold with one end which threads directly onto the refrigeration unit. The manifold also has a coupling which allows attachment of a servicing hose for recharging the refrigeration unit, if necessary.
Thus, with the system of the present invention, the pressure of a refrigeration circuit can be monitored without any significant refrigerant loss and, if further servicing is necessary, allows the coupling of a vacuum pump and a refrigerant source directly to the refrigerant circuit and continuous monitoring of the system during servicing. As a result, the risk of cross-mixing refrigerants is eliminated which could occur with conventional hoses employed for servicing different units having different refrigerants. Loss of refrigerant when servicing small units is minimized. Also, there is little or no venting of refrigerant from hoses to the environment. The electrical leads from the transducers to the hand-held electronic diagnostic unit are flexible and lightweight and, therefore, easy to handle, store and maneuver in tight places encountered in servicing refrigeration units.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.